


Mouthy kid

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short porn ficlet I wrote for the socialpath tumblr [go following it!]: Stiles tries to fight, but Peter's quite sure he doesn't really want to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy kid

It was quite the satisfaction, having that mouthy kid trying to talk even around the gag-ball between his lips, surely to curse him in some way, twisting on the bed to free his tied hands. It was even more satisfying seeing the effect that the captivancy had on him, his cock hard and already glistening with pre-cum.   
“You’re fighting, but I don’t think you really want to escape,” Peter purred.   
Stiles trashed harder, but then held the rope when a finger started to caress his aching cock, a gasp almost inaudible escaping from his stretched lips.   
“I don’t think you want at all,” the werewolf said again, a smirk on his lips. He had always known that that little human would have been fun, even though he hadn’t imagine it quite this way.

**Author's Note:**

> As I already said, I wrote this one (and the others in the series) for the tumblr blog the-socialpath-hour


End file.
